Tifa
'''Tifa '''is a Hero-in-Training of Maple Cross Academy, and is a special student in the Hero Course like Rebecca Mileson. Appearance Tifa has a child-like body, with white and pink hair, and pink eyes. She has pointy teeth on her upper jaw, while her lower jaw is all normal. When she is at school, she wears a light yellow jacket that covers her white t-shirt, which has a yellow bow-tie in the center. She wears a black plad skirt and also wears black high socks that go up pass her knees. She wears brown shoes as well, and also wears a little accessory for her bag that is a sphere When she is in her hero costume. She wears a white and pink dress, that matches her hair, and also has a unique petal shape that goes over her dress, and also the end of the sleeveless sleeves. She wears a belt that goes on her chest and has a flower-like object in the center of the belt. She wears a bracelet on her left arm, and a bracelet on her left knee, and also wears dark blue panties Personality Tifa likes to talk a lot. When she is with her friends, adopted father Mechagon, or anyone else that is with her, she likes to talk on and on and on until she can't think of a thing to say. Whenever she is alone, she tries to be happy, but other times, she cries, because of how she was alone before when she had her best friend. When she was with her best friend, before she was killed by Bloodluste, she was always happy, and always looked like a jester, by doing lots of funny stuff with her best friend. When she was killed, she cried a lot and never stopped crying until she was taken in by Mechagon. She after a few months passed, became emotionless until she met Wendy Blum, who looked a lot like her best friend Backstory |left]] Tifa was born from a unknown family, who abandoned her because of her quirk being very deadly. She was forced to live along with someone who was older than her. She took care of her until she was 16 years old, and she was ready to take her into her school. But they were interrupted by a wolf-man who called himself, Bloodluste. Her friend protected her, but she was killed minutes later, and Tifa was forced to fend for herself. After months of being alone, she found Mechagon, who took her in, and she became his adopted daughter. She attended Maple Cross Academy, and was known by as one of the cutest people Powers and Abilities Toxic Love Toxic Love is Tifa's Quirk that is exclusive to her. It allows her to poison anyone, just by acting cute. The only weakness to this is, if she acts cute in front of someone else who is cute, it poisons herself, making her cry a lot. Another weakness is if she acts cute in front of someone, and they reject her, she gets poisoned for a few days, and loses control of her emotions